


Day 21: Laced Drink

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Jims drag a brand new King out for a night of fun, but it takes a drastic turn.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Day 21: Laced Drink

King sat at a bar located relatively close to the edge of the city, shifting uncomfortably. He’d never been to a bar before. It…wasn’t really his _scene_. The Jims had dragged him out, rambling on about him ‘loosening up’. He was skittish, he was _new_. He’d been created barely a month ago. He would’ve _liked_ to tell the Jims ‘no’, but well…he didn’t exactly have much of a spine. Not to mention not even _Dark_ could control the twins on most days. It didn’t give him much confidence that the Jims would’ve listened if he _had_ spoken up.

He jumped when someone slid onto the bar stool next to him, wringing his cape in his hands. The man smiled at him, probably in an attempt to put him at ease, and King just blushed. “Hi. Sorry to intrude, but I noticed you looked pretty freaked out. Are you okay?”

King squeaked, but he nodded, hands fumbling to keep his crown on his head. “Uh, y-yeah, I-I-I’m okay. This is just…not my kind of place. I was practically dragged here by my…brothers.”

The man raised an eyebrow, glancing over King’s shoulder. “Let me guess, the two hammered identical twins attacking the karaoke machine?”

At that moment, a sound that could _almost_ be called singing rang out through the bar, and King winced, shrinking into his cape. “…Yep. How’d you guess?”

The man flashed a cheeky grin, eyes flicking down King’s body for a moment. “You look similar.” He turned to the bar. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink. What’re you having?”

King’s blush deepened. “I-I uh…I don’t know…like I said, never really been to a bar before…”

The man hummed, glancing over King again. “Hmm, you don’t look the type for beer. How about something fruitier, let’s say…Long Island iced tea?”

King shrugged, gradually warming up to the man. “Sure.” As the man waved down the bartender, King sat straight. “Oh, by the way…my name’s King.” He smiled shyly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The man glanced at him from the corner of his eye, smirking a little. “King, huh? I’m Boston.” His smile warmed. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Their drinks were served, and King reached for his. At the same moment, there was a loud crash behind him, followed by two unfortunately familiar screams, and King whipped around. The drunk twins lay in a pile at the foot of the stage, apparently haven fallen off. A few people were fretting about them, others laughing their ass off, but the Jims sprung to their feet quickly enough, seemingly unharmed with stupid grins plastered to their faces.

King sighed in relief, turning back to the bar and reaching for his drink, taking a tentative sip. He brightened. It was surprisingly good, and he finished it rather quickly. And he ordered another, trying to resist but ultimately giving in to Boston’s insistent offers to pay.

They talked for a while, laughing and joking around and generally getting to know each other. Boston was a _very_ flirty man, and he had King melting into a puddle onto the bar sometimes, his shoulders shaking with laughter and blushing bright red. But…King wasn’t complaining. Boston was very good-looking, and that combined with his flirting just made King all the more flustered.

But, about half an hour after their initial meeting, King began to feel strange.

His limbs began to feel fuzzy and heavy, his mind clouding around the edges. He groaned, and tried to push himself back upright off the bar, but his muscles wouldn’t respond. His fingers twitched, and that was about it. King’s brow furrowed, his thoughts feeling like they were trudging through thick mud. His words slurred. “Wwwwwwh…wha’sss goin’ on…?”

Boston smiled, something in his eyes that made King’s skin crawl. He reach over, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind King’s ear. “You’re drunk, King. You said you’ve never been to a bar before. Figures two would be too much. Come on, I’ll take you home.”

King’s brow furrowed further, making a protesting noise as Boston slung one of King’s arms over his shoulders and hoisted him up. “Noooo…buuuut myy brotherss…”

“Shhh…” Boston grabbed King’s crown from the bar and began walking them to the door. “I’m sure they won’t miss you for one night.”

King’s feet dragged behind them, his muscles refusing to work. Boston turned a corner, and suddenly King’s head was spinning as he was overcome with a severe sense of dizziness. His eyes rolled back, his head lolling on his shoulders. “But…aren’ you takin’ mee home?”

Boston smiled again. “Of course I am! But we’re going to make a little stop first.” He pushed open the doors to the bar, dragging King out into the parking lot and pulling him through the sea of cars. He pulled out a set of keys, unlocking one, and placed King in the passenger seat. “You don’t mind, do you?”

King whimpered, slumping in the seat as Boston buckled him in. Panic was worming into his head, but whatever drug Boston had used was making it hard to think. “Nooo…I don’ waanna go with youu…”

Boston stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Well, that’s too bad! Because _I_ want you to come with me.” He smiled again, and that _predatory_ glint in his eye returned. “And you don’t look to be in the right state to fight back, so…”

And suddenly Boston was kissing him.

King whimpered into it, wanting to struggle, to pull away, but found himself unable to as the drug and alcohol worked through his body. Boston _attacked_ his lips, rough and demanding, and King couldn’t do anything but let him take what he wanted. Tears began rolling down his face when Boston’s hand wandered between his legs, squeezing his eyes shut.

“ _HEY!_ ”

Boston pulled away, and King opened his eyes, watching through tear-covered lashes. He nearly sobbed in relief when he spotted the Jims standing behind Boston, _fury_ in their eyes and suddenly looking _much_ more sober than they did half an hour ago. The air rippled around them, like _something_ was trying to break through. Their eyes narrowed. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing?”

Boston raised his hands in surrender, an easy smile on his face. “I was just taking him home! You two looked in no condition to, I was just trying to be nice!”

The Jims’ eyes flicked to King, at his slumped posture, tear-stained face, and dazed, cloudy expression. Their eyes narrowed further, still speaking in _icy_ unison. “Try again.”

Boston opened his mouth to defend himself, but then one of the Jim’s fist was flying out, connecting right with his mouth. Boston cried out, stumbling back to lean against his car. The other Jim lashed out with a sharp kick upwards, and Boston quickly crumpled. Both Jims sneered, and the one who kicked him spat out, “ _Prick_.”

King whimpered again, and both of their attentions quickly snapped to him. “King!” 

The scrambled to get him out of the car, and King slumped, a complete dead-weight, into their arms. King groaned, the fog in his head heavier than ever. “Mmm’ssorryy, I di’n’t…meann…”

“Shh, it’s okay, King, it wasn’t your fault!” Regret and guilt swapped over the speaking Jim’s features, an expression quickly matched by his brother. “We shouldn’t have left you alone, it’s not your fault.”

The one not speaking shifted King’s entire weight onto the other, causing him to stagger a bit. “I’m gonna call Dark, get him to bring us home. We’re still shit-faced, remember, and he’s drugged to Hell and back. We’re not walking back home.”

The Jim holding him drew his lips in a tight line, brow furrowing. “…Oh yeah.”

King managed a delirious laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know I said I was taking a break, and I _am_. As you can see, this doesn't go under the Ego Manor series. What I'm doing is -- in place of Ego Manor until I either run out of stories or get my feet under me again -- I'm going to be posting stories that were Tumblr-only. Because I hate leaving you guys with nothing to read, and it allows people who don't have Tumblr to read some new things, and organizational purposes as well.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
